


D'oh!

by Roque



Series: Married Life [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roque/pseuds/Roque
Summary: Better them than me. Oh wait, that was me.





	D'oh!

Sam moved her work around the desk with her hands as she searched for an important piece of paper. She was, by nature, a very tidy person in every aspect of her life. With the exception of working from home. She had only seen the page minutes before.

She glanced around. She'd just had it. She heaved a sigh and looked around the desk again. And found it on the floor.

She shook her head and glanced at her phone. She still had another two hours.

The room was silent, save for her making notes on various sheets of paper and moving things around. Sam knew she easily got absorbed in her work. Everyone told her so. But she knew that anyway, had for a long time.

Hours could pass in the blink of an eye to her. She had pulled countless all nighters. The need to eat and sleep forgotten instantly when a new piece of technology was presented to her.

"Better them than me. Oh wait, that was me," she heard in the silent room. She jumped.

Was that Homer?

Sam looked around the room. She was the only one there. Where had the voice come from? There was no TV, no laptop, no technology of any kind - except her phone.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at her phone, sitting innocently across the desk. It was just within arms reach is she stretched far enough.

She leaned forward and grabbed it, pressing the side button. Looking at the screen she noticed a small Homer icon in the top left hand corner. She glared at the phone.

Swiping her thumb down the screen, she brought up the notifications. She rolled her eyes when she read the only one that was there

TAPPED OUT. HOMER HAS FINISHED PLANT SHIFT.

"Jack!" she called.

"What?!" he called back, slightly annoyed. He had told her he was watching the Stanley Cup playoffs, and that it was a very important game. It was Game 7 after all. He needed to know if his chosen team was going to the conference finals.

"Why is Homer speaking to me from my phone?" she asked as she walked into the living room.

"I dunno babe," he answered, anxiously looking back at the TV.

Damn, he cursed himself, Way to go O'Neill. He only ever called her Babe when he was trying to cover his mishaps, and she knew it.

"You've installed a game on my phone, haven't you?" she asked, not knowing whether to be annoyed at the game being on her phone or amused by his reaction.

"What makes you say that?" He asked nervously, his eyes never leaving the screen and wincing when one of the players was knocked into the boards by two members of the opposing team - brutally.

"Apparently Homer's finished his plant shift," she explained as she looked at her phone's notifications again.

"Yeah? Has Apu finished at the Kwik-E-Mart yet?" he asked as he turned to face her.

Sam smiled knowingly at him. He knew he had just blown his cover, and lost.

"D'oh!"


End file.
